narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Love at First Sight
Whispers throughout the village echo around the streets. "She's back!"; "The third Phoenix Sage!"; "I can't believe Hokage-sama divulged that Uchiha secret to this girl!" This girl was Eina Yumia. For the last year, she had been training in the Forest of the Resplendent Flames, the legendary location where the Great Phoenix Sage resides. This location was a top secret passed down in the Uchiha Clan. However, the Ninth Hokage decided that it was time for the secret to out. He divulged the location and sent Eina there to train under the Sage. This was considered suicidal since only two people had ever mastered the usage of Phoenix Sage Mode and that was the Uchiha brothers, who had been dead for decades. At Eina's departure, she paid her respects to her siblings, both biological and adopted. Most people were crossing their fingers that this presumptuous girl would not survive the training. However, she had returned. The villagers made a hasty aisle as they continued to murmur. Eina marched toward the Hokage's office. Once inside, she knocked on the door into the Hokage's chambers. She announced, "Father, I have returned." The door creaked open and Eina walked in. She was immediately hit by a shock. Her father did not look well. When he saw Eina, his face lit up and his sick looks seemed to be draining away. He smiled, "Welcome back, my daughter." Off in the corner, a girl was standing with her arms crossed. It was Eina's sister, Rina. "So," she mused, "You survived." She then turned to her father, "Father, it is my turn." Ryo nodded but he wasn't really paying attention. He was regarding Eina with a new light. Eina made way for her sister who was in fact younger than her by a minute and said, "Good luck, Onee-chan." Rina gave her sister an awkward hug and departed to the Resplendent Flames Forest. Ryo asked, "You seem to have achieved Phoenix Sage Mode. I don't see the contract, though." Eina replied, "That is due to the fact that I am a girl. Suzaku asked of me if I wanted the lines to show up or not and I replied no. Instead, we made a blood contract. I cut myself and let Suzaku drink some of my blood. In return, he used his tears to close up my wound." Ryo scratched his chin, thinking deeply. "Very interesting." Eina glanced at the clock and said, "I will return home, Father. Walk with me." Ryo's face looked pained. "I'm sorry, my daughter, but I won't be able to make it home tonight." Eina tried not to look disappointed and kissed her father's forehead. "Try not to stay up too late. It's not good for your health, Father." With that, the girl marched out, to the beat of a funeral march. The crowd of villagers had cleared up so Eina had a straight shot home. Suddenly, she flashed back to the time in which she fled from her home country. She and Rina had walked through country after country, looking for a place to stay. They were denied amnesty until they reached Konoha. At eight years old, the twins were allowed amnesty in Konoha and were adopted by the Ninth Hokage. They were then immediately put in the Academy where they excelled. Graduating at age 10, they became genin. A year later, they took the Chūnin Exams and were promoted. Right after, Eina departed for sage training. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't notice the boy. They collided with each other and both sat down hard on their butts. This jarred Eina back to reality. She was about to stand up and ignore the boy when she made the mistake of looking at him. Instantly, Eina dropped from the stars. She stammered, holding out her hand to help him up, "Uh, sorry for running into you." Kashiwa groaned as he entered the village once again. He had been training with his father for the last nine years in some strange place. However, that training experience had been quite useful. His Senjutsu prowess shot up to an insane level of mastery, especially with his powerful sage mode, a form unique to him. He had been minding his own business when a girl bumped into him, and they both fell. Kashiwa was momentarily surprised when the girl offered to help him up. He wasn't used to that. Taking her hand, he let out a slight curse as he noticed his ripped shirt, and how it was slightly ripped, revealing his toned body. Eina quickly rattled, "I'm, uh... going to go home." Eina inched away from the boy and ran home. Upon arrival, Eina's adopted sister, Fuyuki, regarded Eina with intelligence. She asked, "Hey, Eina. What's wrong?" Usually, Eina will go, "Shut up" but today, she said, "I'm, uh... going to my room." By the time Eina reached her room, Eina began to swoon. He's ''so hot...'' she thought. She lay on her bed, sweating profusely. She put her hand on her forehead and wiped the sweat off. Unfortunately, Eina was at that age. Eina's imagination began to run wild, in many ways. After she "relieved" herself, Eina fell asleep, her dreams infested with the boy.